


Where the compass points - AU explanation and development

by L0velie



Series: Where the Compass Points [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Multi, Other, The chapters will be out soon, just an explanation of the au, like I made this idea with my partner and it’s awesome, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: When you’re born, a compass is tattooed on your wrist.But what does it mean?—Hi! This is the explanation of the soulmate AU I am currently working on! I will post the oneshots on this collection.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Where the Compass Points [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Where the compass points - AU explanation and development

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there is three TW in this thing at two different places. I will put in bold the TW before the paragraph and bout another bold line where it stops.
> 
> First thing first, THERE IS NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS. Except for the « canon » one in the lore of the dream smp (Karl, Sapnap and Quackity, Fundy and Dream (George?), etc.). I do not ship minors either, that’s why they are best friends. I hope you’ll enjoy and that you’ll stick with the story!

**How does the Compass works?**

It’s pretty simple to understand. You have a compass on your wrist, and it can have one or multiple needles.   
  
As long as the other soulmate isn’t born, the needle will point north and won’t move. When the soulmate is born, the needle will start agitating itself, but after a moment, it will settle on one thing.

The needles have different significations according to the colors they have.

Red is for Platonic soulmates (they will be best friends at best, but some can decide to be in a platonic relationship if they want to)

Green is for Romantic Soulmates (at one point they will definitely fall in love with each other, or have a romantic relationship. It’s not love at first sight.)

Yellow is for Found Family (it can be a recognised by the law. Found families are usually by group of three or more, and some decide to be adopted by the older of the group. There is always at least one parent in a found family, but the age difference doesn’t have to be giant.)

Blue for Comfort Person (One person can be the comfort person for many people, but you can’t have more than one comfort person. It’s someone that you can go see and they’ll always know immediately why you’re feeling down (they don’t know in details, but they know how you’re feeling and what do you need for comfort. It’s not rare that the comfort person is also another soulmate type).

There is also the transparent needles. They are for relationships that are complicated, so complicated that even the universe gave up on defining them. After spending some times together, the needle will slowly get colored, representing the relationship the soulmates have together.

  
Someone can be multiple types of soulmates at the same time. Like, you can be someone’s romantic soulmate, as well as comfort person.   
  


IMPORTANT

The needle doesn’t necessarily points the soulmate.

It can points the place you will meet, the house of the soulmate, where you and your soulmate will spend the most time together, etc.

  
**TW// Mention of scars , mention of injury**

It is possible for compasses to be damaged, or to be obstructed. If you get a serious injury, leaving a scar on top of the compass, you will not be able to see it ever again.

**End of TW**   
  


To help those who lost their compasses, you can make a compass and link it to another compass. They will always point to each other.

**TW// Mention of death**

When someone loses their soulmate, the needle will keep pointing to what it pointed when they were alive, but the color will fade and it will stay grey.

**End of TW**

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you think it’s interesting. If you have any ideas, questions, theories, feel free to share! The number of chapter is ? in case I need to add anything :)


End file.
